The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a security device for such systems and peripherals attached thereto.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The protection of peripheral devices, such as mouses and keyboards, is very important. Theft of such items wastes valuable down time and is also costly. Educational labs and kiosks as well as work stations in offices require a security solution which is low-cost, easy to deploy and not overly complex or costly.
Current solutions typically rely on adhesive anchors and steel cables. Specific to peripherals, the prior solutions focus on securing the actual device.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved low-cost, easy to deploy security solution for theft prone environments which secures the peripheral cable rather than the peripheral device, absent the disadvantages discussed above.